Mistakes
by Nessa Telemnar of Mirkwood
Summary: Frisk wants to go back and fix their mistakes from their genocide route. This proves easier said than done.
1. Prologue: Consequences

Nessa: Oops I forgot the disclaimer the first time I uploaded this...I'MSOSOSOSORRYAAAHHHHHHH! *clears throat* so uh...this is an undertale story...that...I think I'm going to turn into a trilogy (if I actually put the dedication in this time). The first book isn't going to be as interesting as the second and third book should be since the first book is stuck with following the game. The second will be all about Chara and their backstory and the third will be about the surface if I get to them. This first is going to be about Frisk doing the pacifist route after the genocide. They already finished genocide when it starts. So um...anyway...FRISKBETHEDISCLAIMER

Frisk: O-oh...um...Nessa doesn't own Undertale...I mean...she owns the game...she bought it on steam...but like...not the rights...yeah...

Nessa: NOWONTOTHESTORY!

Prologue: Consequences

Darkness. Silence. Nothingness. That was all Frisk could see. They tried to reach their save file. It was no use. Chara had deleted it all. And Frisk let them...No...Frisk helped them. Frisk was the reason it was all gone. They had killed them all. Toriel...Papyrus...Undyne...Muffet...Mettaton...Sans...All those other monsters…..Then Flowey killed Asgore because of Frisk…..And…. and Frisk started the killing of Flowey…..And now….Everything was gone…..Lost…..Forever…Frisk tried to reach their save file again. They didn't mean to kill everyone….They didn't mean for this to happen…..They were just….curious…..They had to know….But now…...Was it…...Even worth it?...They tried to reach their save file once more. This time...something happened. A familiar voice rang out. Not a friendly one though...Chara's.

"Interesting." It taunted. "You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to it's edge. It was you who lead the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences?"

"N-no!" Frisk replied.

"Then...what are you looking for?" Chara's voice seemed confused. There was a long silence. "Perhaps...We can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me, and I will bring this world back."

"Y-YES! A-ANYTHING!" Frisk replied almost before Chara finished.

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL."

Frisk hesitated a little this time but nodded or...tried to...Chara seemed to have been able to tell.

"Then. It is done..."

A white light appeared. It got brighter, and brighter, until it surrounded Frisk.


	2. Chapter 1: Flowey the Flower

Nessa: If you didn't read my stuff I added in front of the prologue thing on the prologue chapter thing...um...you should do that...probably...if you want...no preasure though...Anway...FLOWEY BE THE DISCLAIMER!

Flowey: No.

Nessa: Yes.

Flowey: Why?

Nessa: Because I said so.

Flowey: I don't wanna.

Nessa:...Where are the hedge clippers?

Flowey: NESSADOESN'TOWNTHERIGHTSTOUNDERTALEORWHATEVERPLEASEDON'TKILLMEIDON'TWANNADIE

Nessa: See? That wasn't so hard.

Flowey: I hate you.

Nessa: Love ya to. NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Flowey the Flower

Frisk didn't feel any different. They blinked and got up….Yellow flowers….They were in the room they first woke up in. Frisk sighed in relief. Everything was back to how it was before….Or….It seemed like it….But…..They had to check…..Frisk walked down the corridor and walked through the door at the end of it. Flowey was there...um...Standing? Standing in the grassy patch. Frisk never thought they would be so happy to see that dumb flower ever again.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWE-!" Frisk cut Flowey off by crouching down and giving him a tearful hug. "What the heck?!" Flowey looked like he wasn't sure what to do. Frisk let go and smiled at him, making him look a little uncomfortable. "U-uh...H-hey….Y-you u-uh…Y-you….You're new to the underground...aren'tcha?" What? Even Flowey didn't remember what had happened last time? "Golly, y-you must be so confused." But...He normally remembers resets...Did everything really completely restart when the world was erased and recreated? So no one remembered all the horrible things Frisk had done the last time? "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" That was kind of relieving. Frisk didn't think they would be able to handle running into Sans if he had remembered. They would just have to keep it a secret. "I guess little old me will have to do." Frisk would fix everything. They would make it to the surface with all the other monsters like the first time. They would never reset again. "Ready?" Wait what did Flowey say? "Here we go!"

Oh well. Frisk already read that a long time ago. Flowey engaged in a FIGHT with Frisk. They saw their soul. "See that heart? That's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!" Huh. Maybe Chara was just messing with Frisk and didn't actually take their soul. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk supposed keeping their soul was a good thing. "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Oh Flowey was getting into that LOVE stuff. "You want some LOVE don't you?" Not really. Frisk thought. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked and stuck his tongue out. Frisk was not fooled however. "Down here, LOVE is shared through..Little white…" Flowey averted his eyes. How on earth was Frisk fooled by this the first time? "'Friendliness pellets.'" They decided to mess with Flowey a little. They knew they did last time, but it would be fun again. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

They dodged all the pellets. Flowey looked a little annoyed. The music dropped down to a different key and slowed down slightly to show Flowey's irritation. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey smiled again. Frisk dodged the pellets another time. Flowey look a little angry as the music dropped even lower. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN! INTO! THE! BULLETS!" Flowey quickly looked over at his dialogue and changed "BULLETS!" To "friendliness pellets" and smiled again. Frisk dodged them a third time.

The music slowed and dropped so much that it just stopped. Flowey grinned that evil grin of his. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" Yup. "You just wanted to see me suffer." Just a little bit. He surrounded Frisk with the friendliness pellets. "DIE!" They started closing in on Frisk as Flowey laughed. Frisk didn't even move their soul the slightest. They knew what happened next. As the pellets got very close, they just vanished. Flowey looked confused and angry. Suddenly a ball of fire appeared and flew at flowey, launching him into the air and away from Frisk. A familiar and friendly figure approached them. It seemed like so long since Frisk had seen this monster. They were overwhelmed with joy. Finally they can see Toriel again.


End file.
